


From Grey to Amber

by SparowfromAlbion89



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, I have no idea what am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparowfromAlbion89/pseuds/SparowfromAlbion89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic about Arya and Daenerys. Terrible at Summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

From Grey to Amber

 

She doesn't know how long she has been at the House of Black and White.

But she realizes she cannot control her wolf dreams. They have become too real. She growls in her sleep, her eyes are no longer Grey but a glowing amber color in the dark.

She is told over and over again to wear a face. Every new task they provide to her she fails. Her objectives are starting to recognize her.

“just look the eyes and you'll know if they are about.” She hears a merchant say one day.

Eyes are the windows to the soul. And her soul howls, growls, and rages with defiance.

No matter how much she tells the Kindly Old Man and the Waif that she is no one.

She can no longer be of any use.

She can no longer be of service to the Many Faced-God and the Faceless.

So she is turned away.

"We have taught you enough to survive" The Kindly Old Man tells her one evening.

"You have taught me more than some would have."

" _Valar Dohaeris_ "

" _Valar Morghulis_ "

And so she leaves.

She does not return to Westeros. There is nothing there for her.

 

She first travels to Essos, but she is told her skill is more needed in Meeren. Merchants tell her that a Dragon Queen is in need of good soldiers since her Unsullied have been getting slaughtered every night in a power struggle between the "Good Masters of Meeren."

 

She passes for a young man as she is so accustomed to. Naming her self Yarnoro. The Dragon Queen barely pays the soldiers. Claiming she gave them freedom and will see to it they are compensated when her war is finish.

"Bullshit." Is what she thinks. As she looks around at the other men joining she is not lone in her thinking.

 

The battle is long and hard fought. Apparently the Dragon Queen as had enough of the "Good Masters and their Harpy Sons". She has her Dragon fly above her Soldiers of freemen as she sets ablaze half of Meeren.

She sees her first Dragon. Pitch Black as the sweet dark water in the House of Black and White.

She holds her breath.

For the first time in many she feels the Gods presence.

But only for a moment, a second later she watches as the Dragon Queens lover starts to slaughter the Unsullied that are suppose to be guarding the Dragon Queen.

Shes no idea why, but she runs towards them.

She runs with all her might. Remembering the wolf dreams that plague her at night.

Running as if with each step her blood boils hotter.

The wolf blood.

She hears a howl.

_A wolf near by?_

No it comes from her.

A howl so feral and raw, that its enough to scare the Tyroshi lover into looking back.

She is too late to save the Unsullied gaurds as his Second Sons slaughter them.

But she is in time to save the Dragon Queen and ... the Imp.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Tyroshi was easy to kill. His swings were meet hit by hit.   
Putting him on the defense as simple as slashing his throat when he tried his luck towards Yanaro.   
When it was said and done, the Dragon Queen was more than a little shaken. Her eyes cold with fury, and betrayal. She will not give her trust so easily, maybe she will never give it again.   
A lesson, needed to be learned. And from the whispers around the Pyramid, a second time she was made to learn it.   
Yanaro is given a moniker "Wolf of Bravoos" from the fighting style she prefers.  
They leave the city empty, with the exception of the now rotting bodies of the Good Masters , their harpy sons, and the rest of the Second Sons.   
For saving the Dragon Queen, she is promoted to guard duty. All she does is ride in the Dragon Queens front guard and stands guard at her tent while her soldiers empty any slaver city they come across towards back to Essos. 

Its in Essos that the Imp comes to her.   
Drunk of course.  
"Your eyes are really something Wolf of Bravoos" he slurs towards her.  
She says nothing. The desire of put her sword through him is almost unbearable.   
"Your face... I have seen you before haven't I?"  
She says nothing.   
And he stares at her for a long time until the Unsullied Commander comes and fetches him away.

Hatred boils her blood again. If it wasn't for her training she would have lashed out at him. Bared her teeth and ripped his throat out. 

Its in Essos that the whispers start to get louder. Ever since the Second Sons betrayal and the forgiveness of the Bear, her Freedmen soldiers, and the her counselor start to second guess her judgment. Her mental state.  
“The Queen may not have it in her to make difficult decisions.”  
“She is but a girl still, not fit to rule yet.”  
“Such a mistake forgiving and inviting the Mormont traitor to stay.”  
And so on and so forth.

Its in Essos when the Dragon Queen finally speaks to her.   
“What is your name?” She commands  
But she says nothing. Just stares at the Dragon Queen expectedly.  
“You do have one do you not? You know my rule? All free men are to have a name. You may choose one if you wish.” She says the last but with softening her eyes.   
“ Yanaro”  
The Dragon Queen smiles.   
“Thank You for saving me Yanaro. I have promoted you to be in my Front Gourd and I hear you are quite fierce. I have not been in the front lines. Not yet but when we cross the Narrow sea I am in need of you. I will forming a special guard for myself.”  
Yanaro cuts her off “Queensguard?”  
“NO NOT A QUEENSGUARD.” The Dragon Queen shouts it. “Its a.... Dragon Guard” she says it with a smile and look as if shes clever.  
Yanaro wants to laugh and the ridiculousness of the Queen. She will kill the Imp and perhaps kill this Queen before she flees to another city.   
But the look the Dragon Queen gives her, makes her pause. This was not up for debate. She will not leave the Queens side. Not yet.   
Yanaro nods her head towards the Queen.  
“Then take you post NOW Yanaro the Wolf of Braavos.” The Queen smirks at her as if she had known her name all along.   
Yanaro may need to be extra careful with this Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

 

Yanaro had to laugh to herself.

Word had gotten to the Dragon Queen about a supposed Aegon Targaryen.

“True King of Westeros.”

_A Dance of Dragons,_ Yanaro thinks.

The Whispers are no longer in hushed tones. But shouts from a top of a mountain. All coming from the same source.

The Spider.

Saying nothing and standing guard she can see his work. She was the best at the House of Black and White.

Well Almost the best.

A meeting is set up for an alliance.

The distress over this has the Dragon Queen to become more short than ever. She lashes out when something is not going her way. Or when the Imp tries to explain some thing or other about the ways of Westeros she does not like.

The day before the meeting, she lashed out at Yanaro for not speaking.

“Why are your eyes like that?”the Dragon Queen asks.

Yanaro just stands there at her post. No word.

“They say when you sleep you growl. Is that true? Are your a real wolf?” she laughs.

Yanaro steels herself. For some reason her wolf blood boils when the Dragon Queen speaks to her. Yanaro wants to kill the Dragon Queen. Her beuty has caused Yanaro to dream more of maiting.

“SPEAK! I command you.” The Dragon Queen shouts in front of her this time. It irks her that even her guard disobeys one of her commands. She needs to asure her self now more than ever, before she meets this Murmurs Dragon.

All Yanaro seems to do is stand still. Watching the Dragon Queen purple eyes darken with rage. Lips being bitten down. Stopping them from commanding anything else she will most likely disobey.

“Dont look at me like that” this time its almost a plee.

“I know the whispers. If I was man, they would just blame my cock and be done with it. But because I am a woman, I must suffer the indignity that has...”Tears start to form.

“Purple eyes” Yanaro whispers. But enough for the Dragon Queen to hear.

“They matter not” Yanaro says before claiming the Dragon Queens lips.

This kiss is long and desperate. The Dragon Queen wanting to forget who she is for a moment, and Yanaro has been hungry for a long time.

“They matter not” The Dragon Queen repeats, before walking away to her chambers.

 

The meeting with the so called Aegon did not go well.

Not only has the Queen have to fight the North and the South.

But she now has to fight Dorne and half of the Golden Company.

Yanaro admits that the issue with the Golden Company may not be entirely Dragon Queens fault.

The pompous Aegon decided to prove himself by trying to ride one of the dragons.

The Green one that has been in a cage for a long time.

It would drive any beast insane, to be locked up and then all of a sudden be forced down to be ridden by a weak creature. Any one with eyes could have seen it coming.

The beast jaws opening. With one swift motion downwards ripped the “True King of Westeros” in half. The dragon didn't even bother with fire.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ever since she had taken the Dragon Queen to bed the Wolf dreams have gotten worse.

She dreams of being Nymeria. The same dreams of running with her pack and hunting men that betrayed her family. But this time her fur is covered in fire. Fire cannot hurt her. Instead it sharpens her claws and fuels her hunger for more blood and flesh.  The nights when she dreams she wakes up in a sweat.

Blood boiling. 

Heart beating rapidly.

She cannot take her anger out on anyone.

So she takes it out on the Dragon Queen. She doesn’t hurt her. On the contrary she ignites lust within the Dragon Queen and goes for another round.

After the death of the so called “Rightful King of Westeros” the Spider has been kept busy, quieting the whispers he has lead astray. He is now being kept closely watched. He wouldn’t try to hurt the Dragon Queen. It’s in his interest now more than ever that she succeeds.

Sleeping with the Dragon Queen has had its benefits. Yanaro is finally off the leash and leads half the freemen in to a skirmish with the Golden Company. Killing Jon Conntington and their General. The old man was weak. And if her senses are correct already dying from the Gray Sickness. Cutting the head of the Golden Companies Army has left them vulnerable.

 The smart ones flee.

 They were sellswords after all.

No honor.

While the battles dwindles down, Yanaro was able to capture herself and some of the freemen a dozen war elephants. She had heard that the Golden Company had brought them over. But now this lot is hers and her men.

Yanaro laughs at the face the Queen makes when she sees the hoard being lead to the camp.

“Why?” the Queen asks.

“Thought they would be useful” Yanaro replies.

The Dragon Queen rewards Yanaro that night.

 

The battle with Dorne is a bit different. The first wave is lead by Nymeria and Tyene Sand. Tyene goes down quick. Yanaro dances circles around her. Leaving her body lifeless and full of holes. Nymeria became beside herself.

Anger and grief filling her as she watched her sister fall.

Anger and grief makes an enemy stupid. A lesson Yanaro learned a long time ago. It is best to come at an enemy with a clear head. If not the enemy has the advantage of hacking your head off. In which is exactly the opportunity Nymeria had given Yanaro.

The Second wave takes days to finish off. Obara Sand also filled with grief and rage as she fights the Freemen Army trying to hack her way to get to Yanaro. As a cruel joke Yanaro had placed the head of Nymeria on top of the Targaryen banner that was waved while in battle.  Obara is the most difficult out of the 3 Sands she had the pleasure of killing. She was skilled in the art of the spear. She had stuck Yanaro more times than Yanaro was able to counter. But that was all Obara had, skill. There was no power in her thrusts. And that was her undoing. Yanaro had grabbed the spear hacking Obaras right hand. With one swift motion imbedding her sword through the Sand Snakes heart.

Dorne will be a problem in the years to come for the Dragon Queen. The death of the Quentyn Martell and the Sand Snakes made that certain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With the fall of the Sand Snakes came another battle. This time for the Riverlands. Tyrell forces had come to take over the dwindling Freys that had resided over Riverrun. Fear had settles into the men. Too afraid to go out.

There was a large beast in the woods. Just waiting for anyone to try and leave the Keep.

Yanaro was beside herself. The Dragon Queen noticed how much vicious she had become after the victories in the Stormlands. And now even the mention of dead Freys had made her lover more aggressive. Not in her bed though. Her lover had become quite attentive and even more precise in her actions. The Dragon Queen wonders more now about those Amber lit eyes, about the hunger for dead Freys, and even more so about the growling that comes on and off each night after being spent.

“Who are you?” the Dragon Queen demands, one night. Covered in sweat and eyes hooded have not quitted her suspicion. “Where were you trained?”

Yanaro had to stop herself before replying _“No One.”_

“I call myself Yanaro. A good name I claimed. I have provided this name to you before.” Yanaro replies as she kissed her way down the Queens stomach.

The Dragon Queen closes her eyes for a second, knowing this game. She played it before with the Commander turned traitor.  So she quickly gets up revealing her naked body of the moon that shone that night.

“Why are your eyes so bright? They almost look…” She couldn’t finish.

“I do not know when they changed, nor how,” Yanaro reveals that truth to her.

“Who are you?” She demands again.

“You do not trust me. That is good. You have learned from the last time.” Yanaro declares. “Who do you think I am?” Yanaro asks. But her question is only meet with silence.

“I won’t ask again” The Dragon Queen says coming closer to Yanaro.

“I am just wolf.”

With that answer the Dragon Queen pushes Yanaro down. Before Yanaro can react she feels the sharpness of a well tended blade pressed against her throat.

“I must be getting old or lazy with you around.” Yanaro grits out. “I did not see you pick up such a blade before.”

“A Wolf you say? That is who you are?” The Dragon Queen says. Yanaro sees tears swell up in her eyes.

“Go ahead. Do it. I have not lied to you. I am a wolf. That is all I am and all I will ever be.”

“Yes. That is all you will EVER BE. Do you understand? NO matter what happens or who we come across YOU BELONG TO ME. I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL AGAIN” the Dragon Queen declared pressing the knife until a small pool of blood poured out.

“I Am Yours.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In truth Yanaro should have been paying attention. It should have been no surprise when the Imp had come to her at night to question her. She was become famous among the Freemen Army and the Unsullied, as well as all of Westeros. He asked her repeatedly about her family, where she came from, what her name is, HER REAL NAME. Yanaro said nothing. It was working for a time until the Imp tried a different approach.

“You know when this is all over and we actually win, I plan to turn my life around.” He sips his wine.

“I was married before I fled Kings Landing. Beautiful girl. Innocent. I think you would have liked her. Red hair, great tits, and cunt so tight…” He didn’t get to finish that statement. Yanaro had picked him up by the neck and slammed his small body on the hard table top. There was no words exchange after that, just the cold promise of death if he ever tries that again. But it did not matter. Yanaros reaction had given the Imp the exact evidence he needed. As for what he would do with the information Yanaro had not figured out.

The battle with the Tyrell forces did not last long. It was if they had given up immediately once they saw the Dragon Queen Black Beast fly around Riverrun couple of time. This pleased Yanaro greatly; all that would be left are the witless Freys inside.  

It was a pitiful fight. Not only had the Freys given up on sight they were so few of them left that the townsfolk under their rule killed the rest that was willing to stand up. It should make Yanaro angry for not finishing them off. But it only made her content, seeing the vile Freys so low.

That night after taking Riverrun she bedded the Queen. The imp must have spoke to her because the Dragon Queen claimed her with such violence it left her unprepared for the markings that were she left on her back. As she dressed the tension in the room filled.

“Who are you?” The Dragon Queen questioned. This time there was no insistence in her voice. Voice low almost like a whisper. Afraid of the truth being spoken out loud.

“I am YOUR Wolf” Yanaro declairs.

“What was your name before becoming MY wolf?” The Dragon Queen asked deciding to play Yanaros game.

“I was once no one”

“And before you were no one?”

“I was once Cat of the Canals” The Dragon Queen sighs, thinking it would take forever for Yanaro to provide the answer she wants.

“This will take all night, wont it?”

“It might. But I rather do something else that can take all night” Yanaro smirks at the Queen. She knows she should give up by now. Tell her story get it over with. Providing a little bit of truth to her lover and end the game. “Ask me again.”

The Dragon Queen kisses Yanaros lips and does not remove her gaze.

“What is your name? Your TRUE name?”

“Arya Stark” Yanaro reveals. “But you already knew that.”

“Yes. I already knew” the Dragon Queen then claims her again that night.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

 

It was stupid. So stupid. But it was the only way the Gates of the Moon would open, for the attack. Poor Arya Stark. She is once again a mouse. Yanaro was force to be put away for awhile to be dressed up as Lady Arya Stark and be barter away to Petyr Baelish so the Eyrie could open the gates. But the taste of revenge to the man that started it all would be so much sweeter. In the house of Black and White, Arya had learned lies and much as truth. Word spread far to Bravosii Ports about Petyr Baelish and his schemes. Even the Mad Queen Lioness is after his head. But Arya Stark would be the one to spill his blood.

She took her surrounding in. it would be difficult to storm the Eyrie. There would be no away in NOT losing any men just climbing the dreaded steps known as the Giant's Lance. She noticed the soldiers that guarded the Eyre were weak. Oh so very weak from the lack of fighting. They can be dealt with quickly. The real problem would be the so called Harry the Heir. She had heard he was skilled with a sword. And to be a jump start to lordship can make one do foolish things to keep it that way. She must show no mercy. No matter what they throw at her. This time she has no backing from her Freedmen Army. It’s just her and 10 Unsullied.

“So this is the so called Arya Stark, the Mother of Dragons barters?” the so called Harry the Heir already seated as if he himself to be Lord of House Arryn.

Arya looks around him and notices Petyr Baelish not present. Instead a very beautiful girl seated to his left. Arya feels as she has seen this girl before. But cannot remember seen any ones with such features and dark black ink hair before. Arya cannot make out the color of the girls eyes, the poor thing looks to be beaten with two black eyes and a very pregnant stomach. She hates him already.

“You see, I am a development lord. I want to ensure that all of the North understands why House Arryn must stay out of the wars of the past and what is to come. Not only will we survive but we will ensure that House Stark survives as well. For I will keep you safe my lady just as I have kept your sister safe.”

At the last comment Arya looks around the room. She does not see Sansa with her beautiful mothers’ hair. No she sees the girl with two black eyes and pale skin from lack of sunlight. Anger, rage, and hatred begin to boil her wolf blood again. Before she knows what she is doing, her dagger flies from her hand. There is chaos in the room and she cannot see if her dagger hit its mark. And for a quick moment she sees Sansa. She really sees her, crying and shouting at her to move. But it’s too late. Arya Stark was not counting on the fucking Moons Door opening.

She falls and she feels like she’s coming home for the first time in a long time. She looks up and sees the girls black eyes staring back at her from the door that is becoming smaller and smaller.

All of a sudden her back hits hard against something. She is alive and the wind is all around her. Until she finally realizes she hit the back of a dragon. She quickly adjusts herself and looks around to see her Queen. But her Queen is nowhere to be found. And the dragon is green NOT black.

_Rhaegal._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

 

Maidens Tower is the first to burn. Rhaegal showed no mercy towards it. It attacked the tower is such ferocity it left Arya breathless. She tried many times to get him to land or go back towards Crescent Chamber. The 10 Unsullied would not have survived the chaos in the chamber. Too many weak soldiers can overpower 10 strong ones. Once the dragon was satisfied with the burning of the tower it directed its rage to any solider in the Courtyard. Arya took her chance and jumped down. The fall wasn’t staggering. But it left her dizzy.  

All around her Arryn men were burning. And she takes a sword from one the men she can hear men running towards the courtyard to contain the dragon. The first to attack was a very large fat knight, too slow and too weak to make any real damage towards her. She cuts him down, and the next was a squire too young to even be holding a sword. But he has one and so she kills the boy.

_No Mercy._

She fights her way to the Chamber, and she is surprised by what she sees. There are 5 Unsullied left, and Arryn men fighting Arryn men. Once they saw that dragon some knew to just turn to the winning side. Arya joins the rest of the Unsullied and is not disappointed by the look of surprised they give her. She cuts and slashes her way through. Looking all around for her sister. She finds her. A girl in holding on tightly to her chair, a river of blood coming underneath her skirts.

_Did her dagger hit her sister?_

_No._

She sees her dagger hit its mark, right between the Heirs eyes.

_He talked too much._

The shock of it all must of taken its toll on Sansa. Constantly beaten and the fucking Arryn men not doing anything about it had taken its toll on Sansa.

Arya quickly kills the last of the Heirs men. The rest drop their sword to the Unsullied and her. Taking her chance to run towards Sansa.

For the first time in a long time she feels hope, and she feels fear.

“The babe is coming.” Is all Sansa can manage before fainting.

The fighting dies once the men find out the Heir is dead. The Masters that are left tend to Sansa.

Every Arryn man Arya finds she ask: _Where is Petyr Baelish?_

And every Arryn man she finds says the same thing _: Not here._

It takes 2 days to overtake the Eyrie. She sends a raven out to her Queen. Explaining the take over and the fault in the Heir for provoking an early attack. She cannot explain how Rhaegal got lose and found her. Or how he even allowed her to ride him. She leaves that part out.

A baby girl is born the 3rd day she is at the Eyrie. A beautiful girl, that looks like Sansa. She finally gets the answer she is looking for from a serving girl that befriend her sister.

Petyr Baelish fled when a fight broke out between him and the Hardings. They accused him of murdering Sweet Robin. Before they could arrest him and send him to the Sky cells he had fled, leaving Sansa in the care of Harry the Heir. The men hated him and he gained no respect from anyone within the Eyrie. Even though she had gained love from the people. It was not enough for them to stop the farce wedding and hold him accountable for beating on a high born lady. Arya should have taken her time with Harry the Heir. But what’s done is done.

On the 4th day she is at the Eyrie, Sansa dies. She tells Arya to name the babe Catelyn like their mother and dies in her bed.

It’s a terrible thing to be Arya Stark. The Wolf within her howls and longs to be Yanaro again.

 


End file.
